


serendipity

by okaethen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, johnkun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaethen/pseuds/okaethen
Summary: johnny can't sleep





	serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> based off of my concept:  
> [thread](https://twitter.com/johnnys_strap/status/1031041117322702848)

Johnny could never say that his life was easy. There were many struggles that rose up to drown him throughout his youth. Even in his adulthood he was plagued by the constant thoughts burning through his mind like raging wildfires. It was all consuming, but as he held his lover in his arms at the early hours of the morning, they seemed to be reduced to a dull candlelight. 

Their digital alarm clock burned a bright 2 am in the darkness of their room. Johnny never had a normal sleeping schedule, it came with the relentless anxiety that pounded unwarranted worries into his mind. He was stuck in a perpetual state of asleep yet conscious. Kun was tucked safely in his chest, one arm between their bodies while the other situated itself around Johnny’s waist. Johnny’s arms tangled themselves around Kun’s waist as well, their legs intertwined. Johnny sighed as he pulled himself from him, unwinding his limbs from Kun’s. Kun’s nose scrunched up at the sudden loss of contact and Johnny smiled to himself, reaching over to brush some hair from his husband’s face. He rolled off of the bed and let his feet touch the cold hardwood of their floor. It brought more life to his body. He padded his way out of the room and headed towards the kitchen.

Their apartment was eerily quiet. Usually, there’d be life bursting through it. The sounds of Chenle squealing and running around would echo, or the soft hums Kun would produce when he cooked, or Johnny’s laughter as he watched the most important boys in his life goof off together. He adored it, but at these hours, he appreciated the quiet.

Johnny flicked the kitchen light on, his eyes squinting as they turned on. The kitchen was always the place he’d take his thinking to. That was where most of the time was spent with his family, for some odd reason. Again, the American man broke into a small smile. He slid into a seat by the counter, overlooking the stove and rested his cheek against his palm, eyes sliding shut. He thought of the days stresses and the recent change of bosses at work. He thought about the upcoming parent teacher meeting with Chenle’s teacher and Kun’s latest gig at a small cafe. 

He was jolted out of his thoughts by the feeling of a hand being placed on his taut shoulders. Johnny looked up to see Kun’s sleepy eyes and curved lips, smiling softly at him in attempt to soothe his worries. Johnny returned the smile, taking Kun’s other hand to press a soft kiss over his knuckles. Kun let out a small hum and bent to kiss Johnny’s forehead sweetly. He left him at the counter to start their tea maker, pouring a few cups of water into it and setting it to boil. Johnny pulled his phone out and thumbed at it, finding a soft r&b playlist he made for nights like these. Kun walked back over to him and reached his hand out as the music began to play. Johnny took it gently and got off his stool, bringing his husband close to him again. He placed his palm over the small of Kun’s back and leaned his forehead on the crook of Kun’s neck, swaying gently. The smaller threaded his fingers through Johnny’s hair and hummed along. 

Soon, the water was boiled and the tea was made. Johnny picked Kun up and placed him on the counter. The smaller let out a huff of laughter and brought his mug to his lips and Johnny grinned sleepily, drinking his own tea. He placed himself between Kun’s legs and stared into his eyes. Both of them were beyond wiped and tired, but so peaceful in that moment. That was, until Chenle’s little footsteps echoed through the hallway. Johnny chuckled lightly and peaked over Kun’s shoulder to see his son rubbing his eye and dragging his blanket with him. His hair stuck at awkward angles and Johnny couldn’t find it any more endearing. 

“Hey baby,” he cooed. Chenle whined incoherently and the elder pulled himself away from Kun’s body to walk over to him and pick him up. Chenle collapsed into his chest and rubbed his cheek onto Johnny’s shoulder. Kun’s heart burst at the sight. Johnny walked back over to his husband and rocked Chenle ever so slightly, the music still playing faintly. 

It was almost three am when the two parents put Chenle back into his bed, each kissing his cheeks. He had giggled sleepily at the action. Kun took Johnny’s hand and led him back to their own bedroom. Kun layed down and Johnny crawled over him, collapsing dramatically. Kun let out an amused wheeze and slapped his back harshly. Johnny rolled over and pulled Kun close to him. He fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. 

There is certain comfort that comes with the wordless euphoria you feel out of the purity of the love you feel for some people. For Johnny, the best way to describe it was absolute and total serendipity.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, i hope you enjoyed this. sorry for it being so short.  
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/johnnys_strap)


End file.
